Una estrella en mi corazon
by hanna kenshina
Summary: Siempre he vivido la misma escoria de siempre gracas a mi madrastra ¿Acaso no hay felicidad para mi? ¿O seguire sufriendo? my primer fic de Sessh&rin pasen y dejen reviews


UNA ESTRELLA EN MI CORAZON  
BY: HANNA KENSHINA

CAPITULO 1.- LA DECISION DE MI PADRE

Primero lo primero los personajes a continuacion no son mios son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... i loove Sessh&Rin loss dejo y k disfruten el fic.

Nota.. Soy nueva en esto ee asi k no sean tan malos les dejo para k disfruten ok

Sayonara*

* * *

— ¡No puedo quedarme! —exclamó Rin—. ¡Por lo que más quiera, no me lo pida!  
— Y si no te dejo ir? —preguntó Lord Sesshoumaru.  
Y entonces, antes que Rin pudiera contestar, él la había tomado en sus brazos y la oprimía contra su pecho, mientras su boca buscaba la de ella.  
Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ella lo empujó suavemente y exclamó:  
— iNo! Es inútil. Debo marcharme ahora.  
Levantó la vista al decir eso y vio cómo la ternura y el amor que había visto en el rostro de él eran sustituidos por la máscara de un extraño...

* * *

RIN empujó la puerta de la talabartería para entrar. Aunque había estado en ese lugar varias veces, siempre sentía la misma turbación al penetrar en lo que le parecía un dominio masculino.  
El viejo Jaken Tyler, el talabartero, la conocía bien por lo que frente a él no se sentía temerosa. Desde pequeña lo visitaba en misiones encomendadas por su padre. Siempre había riendas que arreglar, estribos que se rompían, una correa para ser sustituida. Todas las veces que acudía al pueblo, su padre le encargaba algo para que el viejo Tyler lo reparara.  
Pero jaken Tyler no sólo era el talabartero del pueblo. A Rin le parecía que su negocio era el centro de reunión y de intercambio de chismes de todo el condado. Siempre había un grupo de hombres de pie frente al fuego crepitante de la chimenea situada a un lado de la tienda.  
Hombres de botas y pantalones de montar, salpicados de lodo, con sus chaquetas de color de rosa, con los cuellos de los colores distintivos del grupo de cazadores al que pertenecían.  
Cuando ella entraba en la tienda, casi siempre las risas masculinas cesaban y los ojos se clavaban en su persona. Entonces, cuando salía, sus risas volvían a estallar y retumbaban en sus oídos por un trecho, mientras se alejaba de la talabartería.  
A Rin le hubiera gustado conocer qué decía Jaken Tyler sobre ella, porque con frecuencia, escuchaba a alguien preguntar:

—¿Quien es?

¿Qué contestaba él? ¿Daría una explicación simple?

—Es la hija del squire Musgrave.

¿O entraría en mayores detalles?

—Es la hija del squire Musgrave y de su primera esposa, esa guapa extranjera que murió hace unos diez años, antes de que se casara con Lady Harriet.

—¡Entonces es hijastra de Harriet Musgrave! —comentaría alguien. ¡Vaya, vaya, a Harriet no debe gustarle nada eso!

Podía imaginarse a los hombres riendo del comentario. Pero, tal vez estaba dando rienda suelta a su imaginación, cuando quizá los caballeros de la talabartería ni siquiera se ocupaban en preguntar por su identidad.  
¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Se veía insignificante y pobre, en su viejo vestido color marrón, que había sido cosido y remendado tantas veces que ya no le quedaba un pedazo bueno.

De nuevo se acusó de ser una cobarde. Sólo sobre un caballo se sentía libre y. valerosa. Entonces se sentía igual al mejor de los hombres y superior a la mayor parte de ellos. Sabía que montaba en forma estupenda; y no le importaba lo viejo de su traje de montar, ya que se sentía orgullosa de conducir un caballo.  
"¡No tengo miedo! ¡No tengo miedo!", se dijo a sí misma y entró en la talabartería.

Las cosas no eran tan malas como ella había anticipado, ahora había sólo dos hombres frente al fuego, a ambos los conocía.

Ella les sonrió con timidez y uno de los hombres levantó su sombrero mientras Jaken Tyler salía atrás del mostrador de madera, frotándose las manos en el delantal de cuero.

Jaken Tyler parecía casi hecho del cuero con que fabricaba las sillas que vendía. Era imposible imaginarlo en otro ambiente que no fuera el de sillas de montar, bridas, riendas, fuetes y estribos. Su piel era del color del cuero bien curtido y tenía la espalda encorvada, a causa de las largas horas, inclinado sobre su trabajo. Sus ojos eran alegres y su lengua ingeniosa. Ambas cosas lo convertían en un personaje simpático, por eso los hombres de toda condición iban a visitar al viejo Jaken siempre que pasaban por Towcester.

—¡Buenos días, señorita! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Buenos días, Jaken. El squire me pidió que le trajera esta rienda. Dice que le lastima los dedos.

El viejo talabartero la tomó de las manos de Rin y la examinó con cuidado.

—Dígale al squire que se la tendré lista para mañana.

—Gracias. Hay algo más que me pidió que le dijera...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad y un lacayo de librea resplandeciente y aires de superioridad, entró en la talabartería.

—¡Talabartero! —llamó con aire imperioso—. Su señoría quiere hablar con usted. Vamos afuera, y pronto. No deseamos permanecer en este agujero todo el día.  
Hubo un momento de silencio. Los granjeros que estaban junto a la chimenea habían cesado de hablar y miraban al lacayo. Rin lo estaba observando también y por un momento pareció como si Jaken Tyler fuera a rebelarse contra la impertinencia del sirviente. Pero la tradición de obediencia se impuso en él.

—Ahora mismo atenderé a su señoría —respondió y salió a toda prisa por la puerta abierta, que cerró con violencia tras él.  
Rin esperó con paciencia, sin dejar de sentirse estremecida como si los vientos de marzo hubieran irrumpido en la tienda, enfriándola.

El año de mil ochocientos setenta y seis había llegado con fuertes nevadas y vientos muy helados. Febrero había sido lluvioso y nublado. Ahora los vientos de marzo azotaban la campiña en forma implacable. Gisela sintió una repentina nostalgia del sol primaveral y los tibios días del verano.  
Sumida en sus pensamientos no prestó mucha atención a lo que estaban diciendo los dos granjeros; entonces, poco a poco, parte de su conversación penetró en su mente.

—Saltó esa gran barda que hay junto al río como si fuera un pájaro, ni más ni menos —comentaba el granjero más viejo—. Yo te digo, Jim, que nunca en mi vida había visto nada igual.

—Lo sé. Yo mismo la he visto con mis propios ojos —contestó el otro— He visto mujeres que montan bien, tan bien como un hombre. Pero ella parece como si fuera parte del caballo.

—¡Así es, muchacho! ¡Así me pareció a mí, ni más ni menos! —reconoció el primer granjero—. Siempre pensé que podíamos enseñar a estos extranjeros unas cuantas cosas, pero tal vez también tengamos que aprender algunas de ellos.

Rin se preguntó de quién estarían hablando. No había salido a cazar en los últimos diez días, porque una de las yeguas de su padre se había lastimado una pata y él necesitaba todos los demás caballos disponibles. Era evidente que alguien nuevo había aparecido en el panorama.  
Lanzó un suspiro el recordar la agonía que significaba para ella no poder salir a cazar y permanecer en la casa escuchando los regaños constantes de su madrastra. En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

—Si tiene la bondad de pasar por aquí, milord, le mostraré la brida que le he ofrecido.

Jaken Tyler entró en la talabartería seguido por un caballero.

Rin se pegó a la pared, del lado opuesto de la chimenea, y se ocultó entre las sombras proyectadas por las sillas de montar colgadas en ella. No porque el caballero fuera a prestar la menor atención a su presencia. El hombre caminó con lentitud, pero con una arrogancia que dominaba todo el lugar.

Era muy alto, llevaba la cabeza descubierta, y su cabello plateado brillaba a la luz del fuego. Tenía hombros anchos y esbeltos bajo su chaqueta de paño azul y una corbata atada con verdadero esmero ponía de relieve lo cuadrado de su mandíbula. Entró con decisión tras del talabartero, sin prestar la menor atención a los demás presentes en el establecimiento.  
Sus dedos, largos y delgados, examinaron las bridas que Jaken Tyler apiló sobre el mostrador.

—Demasiado pesada —observó con firmeza.

—Pero le aseguro milord...

—Demasiado pesada —repitió—. Muéstreme otra.

Su voz era aguda al hablar por segunda vez. Era evidente que se trataba de un hombre con el que no se podía discutir, que siempre trataba de obtener sus objetivos.

—Esta, milord, es la brida más fina que he hecho.

Hubo silencio mientras su señoría la examinaba.

—Me quedo con ella —decidió.

Se volvió sin decir más y salió de la tienda. Resultaba tan alto, que su cabeza casi tocaba el techo. Parecía llenar la talabartería con su ancha figura, su aire de importancia y autoridad. Llegó a la puerta y por un momento Rin pensó que tendría que abandonar su postura de arrogancia o golpearse la cabeza contra el marco superior de la puerta; pero salió rozando apenas la madera con el cabello y Rin lanzó un profundo suspiro de alivio.  
Sólo quedaba su lacayo impertinente, exigiendo al pobre de Jaken Tyler que envolviera la brida y la llevara a su amo.  
Fue entonces que Rin decidió no esperar más. Algo de lo que había sucedido ahí la rebelaba y enfurecía, aunque no hubiera podido explicar la causa.  
Reiteradas veces había presenciado la altivez de muchos nobles; pero había algo en el hombre que acababa de abandonar la talabartería que provocaba una confusión de sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado.  
Siguiendo un repentino impulso, Rin salió detrás del talabartero y se encontró en la calle helada y ventosa en el momento en que el carruaje se alejaba.  
No le pasó inadvertida la magnificencia del par de alazanes que tiraban de él, del cochero con su capa de viaje formada por muchas capas de tela de lana superpuestas, con el lacayo impertinente sentado a su lado en el pescante, ni el escudo de armas, en relieve, que adornaba el pulido panel de la puerta.  
Dirigió un último vistazo al rostro arrogante y sombrío que iba en el interior acojinado del carruaje, los labios apretados en una línea dura por encima de la barbilla cuadrada. Y entonces los caballos se alejaron, entre un tintinear de arneses, al que siguió el traqueteo de las ruedas.

Jaken Tyler no advirtió a Rin caminando detrás de él y dar vuelta a la calle. Ella empezó a caminar, luchando contra el viento. Había dejado sin cumplir uno de los encargos que le habían hecho, pero, ¿qué importaba?  
De algún modo, eso sólo acentuó el resentimiento que experimentaba contra el desconocido del lujoso carruaje. Tal vez se debía al contraste de la situación ventajosa de él frente a la suya.  
No había ningún carruaje que la llevara a la casa. Había llegado en el viejo birlocho de la familia, y su madrastra había ordenado que la dejaran en la talabartería y que luego se volviera a pie.  
Era una caminata de sólo tres kilómetros, porque la casa del squire, llamada La Granja, se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo y Rin estaba acostumbrada a caminar. Pocas veces había un carruaje disponible para ella. Los caballos eran dedicados a otros menesteres que para el transporte de ella. De hecho, no le habrían permitido cazar si no hubiera resultado conveniente para su padre usarla como auxiliar en la cacería y aprovechar su ayuda en mantener a los caballos bien ejercitados.

Mientras caminaba tratando con dificultad de evitar que el lodo manchara la falda de su viejo vestido o el viento arrancara de su cabeza su anticuado sombrero, Rin meditaba sobre su triste situación. Aunque no era frecuente que se compadeciera de sí misma, algunas veces no podía dejar de comparar su posición con la de otras muchachas de su misma edad. En tres meses más cumpliría veintiún arios.  
Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa irónica al pensar en eso. ¿Qué diferencia representaba para ella llegar a la mayoría de edad? Ante ella no se presentaba más que una larga cadena de días de trabajo y reprensiones, meses de esclavitud y años de no ir a ninguna parte, ni hacer nada interesante.

¿Por qué la odiaba tanto su madrastra? Lady Harriet la reñía en la mañana, la tarde y la noche. Y su padre hacía tiempo que había renunciado a cualquier intento de protegerla.  
De hecho, había renunciado a discutir con su segunda esposa. Para evitarlo, cuando no estaba cazando, estaba bebiendo... bebiendo para olvidar reproches y riñas, problemas de dinero y cuanto pudiera molestarlo o perturbarlo.  
Rin le había preguntado alguna vez por qué bebía tanto. El había contestado que sólo así se sentía en paz con el mundo.  
Lady Harriet, sin embargo, no aceptaba explicación alguna y la embriaguez frecuente de su marido la enfurecía. Toda la casa se estremecía con sus gritos y en tales ocasiones Gisela se deslizaba de puntillas hasta su cuarto y se metía entre las sábanas para no escuchar las voces airadas que intercambiaban insultos.  
Y cuanto más bebía su padre, más coqueteaba su madrastra con otros hombres. A medida que transcurrían los años se le dificultaba más atraer la atención masculina. Lady Harriet nunca había sido muy atractiva, con sus facciones duras y angulosas, un cutis pálido y una figura que alguien había descrito corno un poste con cintura".

Como la quinta hija de una vieja familia del condado, le había resultado muy difícil conseguir marido y el viudo squire Musgrave le había parecido su última oportunidad.  
Pero el matrimonio no le había proporcionado el apasionado e inagotable romance que su corazón y su cuerpo deseaban. No le gustaba cazar y tenía miedo a los caballos. No perdonaba a su marido el haber vuelto a la cacería al terminar la luna de miel y que se mostrara decidido a pasar tres cuartas partes del día con sus caballos en lugar de hacerlo con ella.

Había odiado a Rin desde un principio.

El hecho de que Rin no comprendiera todavía la razón de su odio se debía a su modestia natural, intensificada por el trato qué había recibido de su madrastra en los últimos años.

El sendero que conducía a la casa era largo y estaba muy descuidado. Los árboles no habían sido podados en mucho tiempo y el piso estaba lleno de agujeros que nadie había cuidado reparar. Cuando la casa apareció a la vista, fue fácil notar que también ella necesitaba reparación urgente.  
Rin, sin embargo, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su casa para notar las condiciones de deterioro en que se encontraba. Pero advirtió que había pisadas de varios perros en el pulido piso del vestíbulo y que la casa estaba muy fría, porque no se había encendido el fuego.  
Rin suspiró. Tenían poca servidumbre. en su mayor parte ineficiente por los bajos sueldos que su madrastra pagaba.  
Se quitó la capa de los hombros, la colocó en una silla y se arrodilló junto a la chimenea, para encender el fuego. Al hacerio, una voz sonó en lo alto de la escalera.

—¿Eres tú, rin?

Rin titubeó. Era la vacilación de quien no desea contestar.

—¡Rin! —la voz era penetrante y autoritaria.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no contestas en el acto? ¡Sube que te necesito!

—Iba a encender el fuego...

—¡Deja el fuego en paz y sube ahora mismo!

La llamada era imperativa y amenazadora

—Ya voy... ya voy —contestó la joven.

Subió casi corriendo, con ese temor pueril que su madrastra siempre le provocaba. Lo experimentaba desde que Harriet había llegado por primera vez a la casa y, a pesar de los años, nada había sucedido para borrar esa sensación de temor e impotencia que Rin desde niña percibió ante su madrastra.

Ahora, Lady Harriet estaba de pie en el amplio dormitorio que había al subir la escalera. Allí se encontraba la enorme cama de caoba, de cuatro postes, en la que ella y su marido dormían cuando él no estaba demasiado ebrio para subir la escalera y se quedaba dormido en un sillón de su estudio.

Era una habitación muy opuesta a la apariencia de Harriet. Era frívola, femenina y bonita, con cortinas de raso color rosa, volantes de muselina cubriendo el tocador y delicadas sillas doradas, de patas curvas, que había subido de una de las habitaciones inferiores.

En el centro de ella, Harriet, alta, angulosa, con el cabello oscuro cayendo en rizos a ambos lados de su huesuda cara, parecía una intrusa. Sin embargo, su actitud no dejaba dudas respecto a quién era la dueña de la habitación y de la casa.

—Por qué te tardas tanto para todo, muchacha tonta? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que deseo usar ese vestido color púrpura para la cena de esta noche en el castillo. El encaje de la falda está roto. Te ordené hace una semana que lo cosieras.

—No recuerdo que lo haya hecho —respondió Rin

Como respuesta, Lady Harriet cruzó la habitación y tomó a Rin del brazo, al tiempo que le clavaba los dedos al hacerlo.

—¡Entonces compruébalo! ¡Tú guardaste ese vestido! —rugió dando un manotazo a la cabeza de Rin—. ¿No te he dicho mil veces que no guardes nada sin revisarlo primero?

Sacudió a Rin con brusquedad y le arrancó un grito de dolor.

—¡Por favor, me está lastimando!

—Y lo seguiré haciendo si no te pones a trabajar en el vestido de inmediato. ¡Grandísima perezosa! No haces una sola cosa de las que se te ordenan. Trae la aguja e hilo y no te atrevas a salir de esta habitación hasta que hayas terminado.

—¿Puedo tomar una taza de té primero? —preguntó Rin—. Hacía tanto frío que traigo los dedos helados.

—El trabajo te los calentará! No hay tiempo para tazas de té. Date prisa ¡Si no tengo listo ese vestido a la hora que lo necesito, te daré una azotaina que no olvidarás en mucho tiempo!

Al decir eso dio a Rin un empujón que la arrojó contra la puerta. Con gran esfuerzo, Rin logró mantener el equilibrio, abrió la puerta y corrió a su propio cuarto, donde se quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó a la cama. Supuso que tendría el cabello despeinado, pero no se atrevió siquiera a arreglarlo.

Tomó su cesto de costura y bajó a toda prisa la escalera en dirección del dormitorio de su madrastra. Para su alivio, Lady Harriet no estaba ahí. A toda prisa también, colocó una silla junto a la cama y empezó a coser con puntadas pequeñitas los volantes de encaje desprendidos de la falda del vestido.

Ya sentada, percibió cuánto le dolían el brazo y la cabeza por efecto de los golpes de su madrastra.

A pesar de ser niña, Lady Harriet siempre hallaba excusas para golpearla y maltratarla.

Una taza rota, un pequeño olvido, un comentario considerado impertinente, bastaban para que Harriet la golpeara con un fuete delgado y sin piedad. Y Rin había aprendido, por amarga experiencia, que sus gritos o protestas sólo motivaban más golpes y violencia de su madrastra.

Ahora, mientras cosía, Rin iba enjugando con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. ¡Qué tonta era al dejarse afectar de ese modo por aquella mujer, que no debía tener ninguna importancia en su vida! ¿Por qué no pensaba mejor en su madre?, se consolaba a sí misma. Era tan gentil y bonita. ¡Qué felices habían sido cuando ella vivía! La casa parecía llena de risas, la comida era deliciosa y los sirvientes trabajaban con alegría y buena voluntad.

No eran más ricos entonces, pero el dinero lucía mucho más. No se gastaba, como sucedía ahora, en los extravagantes vestidos de Lady Harriet, en pieles, sombreros, joyas, abanicos y fruslerías. Todo para tratar de atraer algún tonto subalterno del cuartel cercano, o algún caballero aventurero necesitado de una cama y una comida gratis.  
¡Oh, mama, mamá!", sollozó Rin en el fondo de su corazón. "¿Por qué tenías que morir?"  
Demasiado bien recordaba aquella noche. Su madre había estado muy bien la semana anterior y se veía más hermosa que nunca. Bella, sobre todo, porque se realizaría un gran deseo.

-- flash back --

—Voy a darte un hermanito, Rin —había dicho rodeando con su brazo a la niña, que entonces tenía diez años.

— Oh, mamá! ¿Cuándo? —había preguntado Rin.

—Muy pronto, mi amor.

Habían hablado llenas de entusiasmo y entonces su padre había entrado en la habitación.

—¿Ya le dijiste a la niña, kari? —preguntaba éste. Su madre había levantado la vista, con ojos muy brillantes.

—Está tan feliz como yo kurama.

—No deben sentirse desilusionadas si resulta una niña —decía él y Rin comprendió, por lo ronco de su voz, que estaba tratando de disimular sus sentimientos, tratando de ocultar la felicidad que él, también, estaba compartiendo con ellas.

—Será un varón — aseguraba su esposa—. Un hijo para ti, Kurama, porque lo deseas tanto, porque me siento avergonzada de que es la única cosa que no he podido darte.

—¿Crees que deseo algo que no seas tú?

Su padre se había arrodillado junto a la silla de su madre, para rodearla con sus brazos. Ambos parecían haber olvidado a la niñita que los observaba.  
Esa noche, cuando ya estaba acostada, Rin había oído un grito. Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que supo que su madre había tropezado cuando bajaba la escalera para ir a cenar y había rodado hasta el fondo de ella.  
El bebé había nacido esa noche, prematuro. Era un varoncito y tanto él como su madre habían muerto cuando el sol subía por encima de las colinas distantes.  
Todo había cambiado a partir de ese instante. Al principio, el squire Musgrave había actuado como un loco Iba de un lado a otro de la casa gritando, exigiendo doctores, más doctores, especialistas, cualquiera que pudiera devolverle la vida a su mujer. Entonces, después del funeral, se había hundido en la embriaguez, en un estado de profunda depresión sin remedio  
Durante varios meses estuvo en terribles condiciones... hasta que llegó la temporada de cacería. Lo convencieron de que saliera a cazar, aunque sólo lo hiciera por sus caballos. Y eso le había permitido conservar la razón.

-- fin del flash back --

Rin nunca supo dónde o cómo había conocido a Lady Harriet. Cuando era niña todavía la había visto llegar con creciente frecuencia a la casa, sin ser invitada, con la esperanza de encontrar al squire. Pasaban largas veladas en el estudio, riendo y conversando. En algunas ocasiones llevó amigos a cenar y, más ocasionalmente, convenció al squire Musgrave de ir a cenar a su casa.  
Y entonces, por fin, recordó aquella noche en que estaba tocando el piano en el salón. De pronto al levantar la vista, los había visto a ambos de pie en el umbral. Su padre estaba ebrio. Lo comprendió por la expresión atontada de su rostro, por la forma en que se tambaleaba al cruzar la habitación hacia ella. No había nada excepcional en ello y Rin lo vio como cosa natural.  
Pero la actitud de Lady Harriet había cambiado. Ella lo había advertido al incorporarse, tímida y titubeante.

—Yo... estaba practicando —dijo, casi como si le hubieran pedido una explicación.

—Tu padre y yo tenemos una noticia para ti —había dicho Lady Harriet.

Había cierta nota en su voz y un brillo en sus ojos que revelaron a Rin la verdad antes de que se la dijeran.

—Nos casamos esta mañana.

Cuatro palabras que eran para ella como un golpe mortal. Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, mirando como tonta de uno a otro.

—¿No vas a felicitarnos?

Había una satisfacción y una nota tal de triunfo en la voz de Lady Harriet, que Rin sintió como si le hubieran dado un latigazo.

—¡No, no! ¡No es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto!

Oyó su propia voz, aguda y aterrorizada. Era una pesadilla... una pesadilla de la que debía despertar en cualquier momento. Pero aun mientras gritaba, mientras miraba con desesperación a su padre, comprendió que era la verdad.  
Su padre se había casado con Lady Harriet. ¡Había alguien en el lugar de su madre!

* * *

Waaa este es mi primer fic de mi adorado Sesshoumaru- sama nooo sean malos si me equivoque en algo o algun comentario diganmelo para mejorarlo bno me despido de ustedes con toda la emocion del mundo pork hoy Viernes 23 de Abril del 2010

(empieza a correr por toda la casA) en serio k emocion bno los dejo cuidensen mucho ee nos vemos  
Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nota... el nombre del papa de Rin no me lo se pero como me gusta Kurama (YUYU HAKUSHO) lo puse ok

P:D NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!

P:D 2.- Quize darle un papel a jaken ay k darle mas importancia no creen??

P:D 3.- Es mi fic y ya estoy empezando a odiar a esta tal Harriet

chao!

No sean Malos:::: jeje


End file.
